Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,890 describes a packaging system for preserving perishable items; this patent, and prior art cited in it, are the most relevant references known to applicant regarding the technology claimed in this patent application.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved packaging system for preserving perishable goods.